


My angel

by OhMistakeShiny



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Bed Intimacy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Loving Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny
Summary: Sigurd remembers he married the most precious angel that exists when she tries to gave him comfort after a day of work.





	My angel

**Author's Note:**

> Deirdre and Sigurd were happy together in some point of their life even if that time was really small and I wanted to reflect that.  
> (I think you can use they/them as a neutral singular so here I use it)

Sigurd left the study where he had been working all day. It was pretty late and everyone seemed to be sleeping at the Agustrian castle.

He entered his bedroom trying to respect the silence that breathed in the castle but was surprised when he saw light inside the room. Deirdre lifted her gaze from the book she was reading in the bed after hearing the door open and smiled tenderly at her husband.

"Deirdre, darling, aren't you tired? " Sigurd asked taking off his shoes.

" Only a little" she responded.

He throw himself on the bed, face down, giving up at trying to fight back the tiredness in his body. He turned his head to the side, closing his eyes, only feeling the movement of the sheets made by her wife closing the book and putting it down the table and leaning towards him. He smiled when he felt her hand on his hair while feeling embraced by her hair. He moved his head to the other side to see her and she increased her smile.

" I wanted to say goodnight to you"

Sigurd's chest was filled with warmness at his wife's words. He was the most lucky guy for having the most precious woman as his companion in life. He lifted his upper body supporting himself with his hands on the bed, leaning his head towards the woman's and meeting his lips with hers in a pure, chaste kiss demonstrating all their love for each other in the action. The kiss didn't last too much, they separted after a few seconds.

"I don't deserve you, my angel" Sigurd expressed making the red appear in Deirdre's face.

She hidden part of her face with her hand a moment and after she moved away the hand, she joined her lips with his again, this time in a more passionate and longer kiss. She separated with a smile, confusing him because he didn't want the kiss to end, moving her hand to her belly that was starting to be big enough to be impossible to hide her condition.

"The baby kicked" She exclamed.

Sigurd eyes went from her eyes to her belly where he put his hand, next to where Deirdre's hand were, with a big smile.

" I think this little thing is jealous that I'm giving all the attention to their mother. I didn't forget about you" the woman laughed softly and he put a surprised face" Oh, I feel it"

"They also want to say goodnight to papa" Deirdre said watching how Sigurd's face went red.

"Don't say it like that"

"Like what?"

"Papa" Sigurd tried to imitate her.

Deirdre laughed. Everytime she did it he felt like he was hearing the most beautiful music he had ever heard.

"Papa" she responded with a cute laugh.

Sigurd smiled. He pushed her carefully onto the bed while he put himself on top of her, leaning towards her. She closed her eyes waiting to feel her husband's lips onto hers but she was surprised when his lips attacked her collarbone and neck instead, provoking in her little moans. She opened her eyes when the touch disappeared and saw his face now near hers, she held his face with her both hands and they stayed like that a long time both of them seeing the most important thing in their lives, feeling relaxed hearing the breathing of the other.

"I would never be able to express how much I love you" Sigurd said and kissed her carried away by the passion.

"I never imagined that life could bring you this joy" Deirdre confessed. "It is always so good to be with you"

Sigurd gave her a sad smile and got off of her, lying in the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry I can't be with you all the time I want" Sigurd said putting his hand in her belly again "Specially with this little one coming out near, I would love to be with you both when they are born but things in Agustria are harder than I thought and Eldie is starting to feel angry with the situation and I understand him"

Deirdre shocked her head and smiled tenderly to him." Don't feel bad. I know you are doing it for the baby, for me, for a future of peace and that's admirable"

Deirdre yawned and Sigurd kissed her forehead.

"We should be sleeping"

She nodded and he got up the bed undressing himself to put his night clothes on while she covered herself with the sheets.

He crawled into bed, next to her, who was sleeping on her side, and embraced her from her back, putting his hands where their future child was and getting his face into her hair, making him feel like he was sleeping between clouds.

 


End file.
